Everything Happen's for a Reason
by WemOfHyperLeaf
Summary: Sam is a werewolf living in a house a vampires. Her 2 best friends, Cole and Rebecca, don't know about her wolf half but get involved when a coven of vampires come to town and reak havoc on the city, it takes Sam all to stop them, even it means coles life


I groggily walked down the steps, each step squeaking under my wolf slippers. I stifled a yawn as I sat down at the table, after pouring myself a bowl of cereal. Lazily putting each spoonful into my mouth, my mother came down stairs, gabbing on her phone about some photo-shoot she had to do. " No, No, No! That wont do! I said, because it's a yellow dress the back-drop cant be yellow to! Make it blue or red or…Something!" she yelled into the phone. I rolled my eyes, was she ever gonna stop talking? I continued eating until I herd the slight, well not slight but loud 'clunk' of the spoon hitting the bottom of my bowl. I looked down and saw the bowl empty. I sighed.

"You know, they say you shrink every time you sigh, must be why you're so short." I herd a really annoying voice say. I stiffened.

"I don't need any of this this morning Britney…" I said in a cold voice. My sister, Britney, was "perfect". She had perfect grades and looks. She flipped some of her golden blond hair over her shoulder and snorted. "Well it looked like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." she said. I glared at her, why must she pester me so early in the morning?

"Hey wimp, I'm talking to you!" she said loudly as she flicked me on the head. I growled at her.

"Stop…"

"Make me."

That was all it took to push me over the edge. My body started to shake while her eyes only changed from a blue to a blood-thirsty red. I felt warmness overflowing my body and in a matter of seconds, I was a huge black wolf. Teeth bared, eyes flaring with rage and claws ready to slash. And yes, if your wondering, I'm a werewolf. The only one really…in a family of vampires.

"Well Sam…What are you gonna do? Suffocate me with your death breath?" I lunged at her, only to have my mother get in between us and curl her lips over her fangs, directed at me. She loved me, but she never really understood me because of the form I took when I was angry.

"Sam! Britney! Enough!" she yelled, her voice sharper then needles. Britney backed off eminently and mouthed to me, 'If mom hadn't gotten in the way, you'd be dead, mutt!'. I growled again and changed back in to my lanky human self. I walked by Britney again and slammed into her side, causing her to stumble and drop her bag; make-up, coins and what-not going in every direction. She hissed at me and dropped to pick up her things. I walked up the stairs to my room and walked in, slamming the door. I walked to my closet and picked out my usual clothing choice. A baggy, black _Naruto_ shirt and light blue jeans. I slipped the shirt over my head, pulled the jeans on and walked over to my dresser and grabbed my hair brush, starting to brush through my shoulder length brown hair. I pulled it back into a high ponytail and sighed…again.

I looked at the clock and saw I had an hour before I had to leave for school. I flopped down on my black comforter and sunk into the memory-foam mattress. I looked up at the ceiling and put my hands behind my head and _tried_ to relax. The peaceful quietness of my room didn't last too long. A loud knocking at my window woke me from my dream like state. I sat up and rubbed my head, looking out the window above my bed. I saw nothing until…."BOO!" I jumped back two feet as my best friend Cole, climbed in the window.

"Cole? What the hell are you doing?"

"We came to get you so we could play a prank before school."

"Rebecca's with you?"

He nodded. "Yeah! I'm here Sam!" I herd her yell from my front yard. I looked at Cole, who was sitting on my bed cross-legged and looking at me with his penetrating black eyes. I blushed lightly. I have had a slight crush on Cole since 4th grade, now we are in 8th and I still have a crush on him. I'm guessing he saw the light redness of my face, "Sam, are you alright?" he asked, putting his hand on my forehead, he wouldn't be able to tell if I have a fever or not, as a werewolf, I'm always much warmer then a human. "You're really warm Sam, but then again, you always are." he said.

"Hey you two! Hurry up!" Rebecca yelled. I snapped out of my daze and jumped off my bed and grabbed my bag, slinging it over my shoulder and jumping out the window. Because my mother is famous photographer, we live in a rather…_large_ home. I live on the second floor out of 4 floors, the 3rd and 4th belong to my mother, that's where she prints her photos and sometime has photo shoots. I landed swiftly on feet, while Cole landed clumsily on his rear. We looked back at him and laughed. "Its not funny!" he shouted. Rebecca tossed some of her black curly locks over her shoulder and walked over to help him up. "Need some help?", she stuck her hand out for him to take and pulled him up when he took it. "Thanks…" he mumbled, he never really liked help from females, what a boy.

"So, who is our victim this wonderful morning? The cheerleaders? The drama club? The preps?" Rebecca asked, scratching her chin as if she was deep in thought. "I think we should prank the preps." I said, rubbing my hands together evilly. Cole and Rebecca laughed. "I'm in!" Cole yelled, giving me a high five. "Oh my, look who it is…" the same cold voice rang out in the air. I stopped dead in my tracks. Cole and Rebecca looked back at me, wondering why I had stopped. I turned around to see Britney and the rest of the preps standing there, arms crossed and leaning up against the walls of our Jr. High school.

"What are you doing here Britney?"

" What? I cant come back to my old school?"

"You have no right to be here…"

"And how would you know, Mutt?"

I flinched. Why was she bringing up _that_? "Um, Sam, if you don't mind me asking, why is she always calling you 'mutt'?" Rebecca asked me quietly. "Its just something she came up with one day." I lied. I could here Britney snickering with her friends. "Hey Mutt, wanna settle this?" she asked, her eyes already starting to change their color. I nodded. She smirked, "Fine, follow me…" beckoning to the ally between the school and a flower shop. I walked into the ally after telling Cole and Rebecca to go ahead without me. They where a bit skeptical at first but then walked ahead into the school. Britney had already told her friends about her being a vampire so they stayed, lets see what they say when they see that her younger sister is a werewolf. Britney's eyes where already red by the time we got to the ally.

"Well Mutt, what are you waiting for, transform into the mutt you are." she said in a cold voice, it felt like pins on my skin. I closed my eyes and opened them as the warmness started to overwhelm my body. Britney gasped. My eyes this morning had remained the Navy blue they had been, but now, golden eyes sparkled as shining black fur covered my body. "Is this some kind of joke?!" one of Britney's friends yelled. "She's a werewolf??" another asked, panic in her voice. I smirked. Britney grimaced, I could tell she was a bit shocked. I had never had this kind of power before, why now? She launched herself at me, fangs bared. I dodged easily, she may have speed on her side but I had power. I ran on the side wall and landed in front of her friends, who scattered to hide behind trash cans and boxes. I laughed slightly, until a slight stinging in my back caught my attention. Britney stood there, her stupid smile plastered on her face. A took my, now paw, and ran it over the stinging spot. Blood met my paw and I flinched.

"My my, looks like I made a mess on my hands…" she said, holding up her blood covered hands. She licked some of the blood off and spit it out almost eminently. "Ew… Mutt blood." she said in a mocking tone. While she was doing this, I ran foreword and slashed at her, cutting her cheek. Her eyes when wide as I smiled under the fur. She clutched her cheek and screamed. I figured this would be her reaction. She had _never _been hurt in anyway fighting. Her friends ran out and looked at the cut, most of the little amount of blood had washed away with her tears. I regained my human form and ran my hand over my back once again, the wound I had gotten had healed, one of the good things about being a werewolf was that you healed fast. While she cried her eyes out, I walked out of the ally to see Rebecca and Cole standing their, wondering what had happened.

"Well???" Rebecca said when she reached me.

I smirked lightly. "I won…" that's all I said, I looked at my watch and the smirk disappeared faster then it came. "CRAP! WE ONLY HAVE 5 MINUTES TO RUN 10 BLOCKS!" I yelled, I looked at the two and saw they had already started to run.

"Hey! Wait up!" I yelled. No response. I rolled my eyes and started to run, in no time, I was up to where the two were. Cole looked a me like I was crazy, I _was_ the fastest girl on the track team. We rounded the corner to see the gate to the school closing, so we picked up the pace a little bit and sprinted through the gate before it could close on us, locking us out of school.


End file.
